


Do You Think I'm a Monster?

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Gen, Mom Holiday, Pre-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: During a routine check-up, Rex asks Holiday something unexpected.





	Do You Think I'm a Monster?

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write this anyway, but hey, Mother's Day seems a good time since Holiday is absolutely Rex's adopted mom. 
> 
> Takes place a week or two after the flashback part of Promises Promises.
> 
> Reviews are awesome, I love feedback!

“Hey, Doc?”

Holiday looked up from her clipboard to see Rex staring at her from his seat on the repurposed MRI machine.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what?"

Rex formed a smack hand, and held it out, flexing the 'fingers' in and out before leaving them curled into a fist. Scraps of metal hit the ground with ringing thuds as the build began to crumble, leaving Rex with a hand encased in silver that shrank back into his bare skin.

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

Her heart dropped.

"Who told you-"

"The guards won't get near me, and White tried to kill me. You said I'm an EVO, but that's what you call the animals in the zoo." His mouth quirked to the side, as if he was trying to smile to lighten the mood but his face couldn't quite cooperate.

She set a hand on his shoulder, kneeling so his eyes had to trail down to meet hers.

"Rex. You're special. No, you're not like anyone else, but you're not like the other EVOs either. The nanites changed everything, but they're not all monsters- look at Bobo. They enhanced his intelligence and helped him speak. Your nanites make you able to do incredible things, and it's thanks to that you're going to be a hero to a lot of people."

"But... sometimes the guards call me 'it'."

"I'll have a talk with them." Holiday stood up and ruffled his hair. "If anyone makes you feel like you're not important or not human, then tell me."

"Gee, thanks, Mom." Rex mumbled, but his smile had spread to his eyes, and he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, cheek smushed against her breasts. "Thanks."

She set her chin on top of his head and hugged him back.


End file.
